


十分钟

by Si_Cha



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Piss kink, Urolagnia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: 第五集开头泼尿的小故事。





	十分钟

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to each other and who/whatever has the right.  
> 大概搜了下没搜到我就写了！  
> 我飞升！但我没写好sad

Winters没有料到瓶子里面会是尿液，他拿起来的时候没有仔细看，就那么随手倒在了Nixon的身上。“只有十分钟了。”这种事情比较重要。

但当Nixon终于从睡梦中清醒，被自己尿液的气味，酒精的气味所惊醒后，他叫嚣着，将枕头扔到Winters身上后，Winters也闻到了这股气味，他暗自责怪自己不够细心，倒之前应该先看一眼的。他开始重视这件事。

Nixon笑着推他，把手上的尿液抹在他的衣服上。Winters告诉自己，你需要控制住。但他的阴茎还是不自觉地勃起了，好在Nixon看不到，他还有机会保守自己的秘密，他还有时间可以让自己冷静下来。可Nixon没给他这个机会，他脱下沾满尿液的背心，直接扔在了Winters的头顶上。

Winters定在原地。世界一片安静。

几秒钟后他听到Nixon的声音，“抱歉抱歉，我本来打算将瓶子里面剩下的尿倒在你的身上但是……”Winters头顶上的背心被Nixon扯下。他可以看到Nixon那欠揍的笑容和夸张的表情，但他没机会将剩下的屁话说出来，因为Winters抓住了他的肩膀，将他按在床上。Winters将一条腿放在Nxion的两腿之间，他瞪着Nixon，面部由于复杂的情绪变得通红。Nixon的笑容也逐渐消失，他张开嘴，想要说些什么，这时Winters才终于贴近身体，吻上Nixon的双唇。

一开始Nixon回应他的亲吻，舌头与他的纠缠在一起，然后他意识到有什么不对。他推开Winters，手放在他的跨间，“你不会……”他朝他挑起眉，“不是只剩十分钟吗？”

他确实听到这句话了。“我骗你的。”他一边说，一边试图单手释放自己。他很紧张，没有成功。Nixon帮助他，仍然挑眉看着他。Nixon解开了他的腰带，将他的阴茎握在手中，他想要帮助Winters，却被Winters推开。“我想……”他不受控制地开口，但没办法将话说完。

Nixon很快从他举动中看出了什么，“你不会因为我的尿兴奋了吧？”Winters窘迫的表情给了他答案。“天呐，你和我在军营里上床就算了还对尿有奇怪的想法。我没喝多吧？”

“这两件事没有任何关系。”Winters想让自己听起来严肃一点，他不知道自己有没有成功。

“你是想要尿我身上吗？”Winters想拒绝，但他开不了口，“因为你要是敢尿我身上的话，你在战场上就要小心身后的枪了。而且，”Nixon低头看了一眼Winters的阴茎，然后轻轻地套弄两下，“你硬成这样也尿不出来吧。”Winters努力开口，他相信他发出了“我”的音节，Nixon没理会他，继续说，“还是说你想要我尿在你身上？”

Winters准是有什么剧烈的反应，瞳孔放大，阴茎跳动，或是呻吟出声，或者全部。因为Nixon正睁大眼睛看着他。“不会吧？”但他很快又恢复平常那副无所谓的样子，“不过我可以接受。”之后没等Winters回应就将他推倒在床上，跨坐在他的大腿上。

看着Nixon脱下裤子，抓住自己阴茎打算排尿时，Winters才终于能够说话，“等等，等等。”

“等什么？趁着我可以尿的时候赶紧啊，不然看着你这个样子我可不敢保证我什么时候会硬起来。”

Winters现在没有多余的脑细胞可以处理Nixon说的话，他只能用行动告诉他他需要什么。Winters解开自己衣服的纽扣，他的双手有些颤抖，Nixon帮助他解开其他的。最后他浑身赤裸，躺在Nixon的床上，粘着尿液的床上。他一只手握住自己的阴茎，另一只手握住Nixon的，Nixon挑眉看着他，这是他第一次第一次握住Nixon未勃起的阴茎。“可以了。”Winters看着Nixon。

Nixon没能马上尿出来，“Dick，你能别盯着我看吗？”Winters不情愿地移开目光。没过多久，Winters感受到一股温暖的水流从指间流过，他感到全身的每一个毛孔都在舒张。他回过头看着Nixon，快速地套弄自己。他感受尿液在自己的腹部流淌，快感逐渐累积。他咬住自己的下唇，不让自己发出声音。Nixon以难以置信的目光看着他，但他没有评论，只是专心尿尿。他看起来也十分享受。想到这一点，Winters更加兴奋，他觉得自己就要射了。他强忍住呻吟和叫Nixon的名字的冲动，最终他射在自己身上，射在Nixon尿完之前。

他的身上满是Nixon的尿液和自己的精液，如果他现在能看见自己的样子，他会因此感到羞耻，想要找个散兵坑藏在里面，或者干脆一枪崩了自己，不管E连的兄弟——这不像是他会做的事。但他现在只能感受到高潮之后的愉悦、放松和一丝疲倦。他任由自己享受这片刻宁静的时光，躺在那里，什么都不做，什么都不想。他听到Nixon长舒一口气，听到他说，“真舒服。”他的声音将他拉回现实。

Winters再次推开Nixon，他急急忙忙地找装满水的瓶子，打开之后闻一下确定是水，倒在毛巾上将自己的身体擦干净，然后穿上衣服。这期间Nixon先是询问他在做什么，之后问他是不是骗他的其实真的只剩十分钟，Winters没理他，最后他闭上嘴，坐在床上干燥的地方。

Winters穿好衣服后看了看手表。他走向Nixon，蹲在他两腿之间。他缓缓地摩擦Nixon的阴茎，没多久它就完全硬挺，Winters抬起头笑着看了眼Nixon，然后将他的阴茎含进嘴里。Winters始终低着头，他轻轻舔舐Nixon阴茎的顶部，将阴茎吞到底。但他没做多久，等到Nixon控制不住自己往Winters嘴里顶时，就按住他的胯部，站起来，抹了下嘴，“你该少喝点酒了，尿都一股酒味。”

“喝完酒尿就这股味道。谁让你这么病态，谁会管尿是什么味道啊。”

Winters又抬手看了眼时间，他终于不用憋笑了，“我之前的确是骗你的。”说完这句话，Winters便转身离开。他没理会Nixon在身后的咒骂，只要他的声音不大，他甚至成功躲开背后砸来的枕头。他微笑着，和出门碰见的士兵打招呼，然后对着身后喊。

“Lew，别迟到了哦。”


End file.
